


Never Mention It

by Beelzebumons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Flowey lives in a pot with the others after they leave the underground, Blind Frisk (Undertale), Love Confessions, Other, True Pacifist, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: Hey uhh so after deltarune came out, I decided to rewrite this drabble I wrote like a year ago... I feel nervous about posting this so lemme justThis is pretty much a vent fic, about the way I've been seeing frisk and flowey's relationship ever since the game came out. I kinda wrote this to explain to myself a feeling that was reaaally hard to convey, and uhh i don't really know how else to put this.It's just frisk and flowey having a discussion. I hope you guys like it still!





	Never Mention It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh so after deltarune came out, I decided to rewrite this drabble I wrote like a year ago... I feel nervous about posting this so lemme just  
> This is pretty much a vent fic, about the way I've been seeing frisk and flowey's relationship ever since the game came out. I kinda wrote this to explain to myself a feeling that was reaaally hard to convey, and uhh i don't really know how else to put this.  
> It's just frisk and flowey having a discussion. I hope you guys like it still!

  
It’s not an easy situation to describe.

Things weren’t easy in general. Sure, Frisk had found a family in the underground. Friends. And other companions that couldn’t really qualify as _friends_ or _family_.

Well, just one of them could be described that way. It’s a bit of a miracle that the others had accepted that Frisk brings back Flowey from below, to their new home. The golden flower is now planted in a small pot, accompanying Frisk here and there, even to school sometimes - and while the child would always give him a choice, Flowey would most often come along.

Because no one else really wanted to spend time with him, and Frisk knows it. After all, he’d killed nearly each and every person present in the house at least once before resetting, even if they didn’t remember it. Frisk knows. They know, and they never mention it.

Because the painful truth about this is that Frisk had done the same.

Yes, being attacked left and right had left them with unseen scars. Yes, sometimes, they would give up on showing mercy, because the frustration was so immense that whatever weapon they were holding at that movement was nearly swinging by itself.

They’d killed each one of them at least once, before resetting.

Flowey knows. He knows, and he never mentions it.

They’d killed each other, too, and sometimes, they mention it. Because they both remember, and it’s so much easier to speak up to someone who understands.

Frisk believes this is what love is.

At least, on their end. It’s a bit more complicated for Flowey, who is, despite everything, still a soulless husk. The flower would often say that Frisk’s feelings were directed at Asriel, not him - and Frisk doesn’t have the words to deny it, but they know that it’s not true.

Unfortunately.

It’s often when Frisk sits on their bed in silence that Flowey watches and wait, with an expression that the child can’t see. Frisk doesn’t _know_ what Flowey looks like, and the only time they’d touched him was when he’d grabbed them with his vines to press a million thorns in their skin, or to burn them alive, or the times Frisk had repeatedly plunged their knife into his face.

“Why are you looking so glum?” The golden flower asks, his tone more annoyed than worried.

Frisk doesn’t need to think for long. It’s always the same thing; Nightmares, flashbacks, anxieties creeping along their spine. Flowey would often say that he’s the reason for these problems, but it’s not true - he _used_ to be the reason.

Now, he somehow brings comfort just by being here.

“I love you,” Frisk says, and it’s not the first time they do, but it hurts all the same.

They can hear flowey sighing, but the exasperation has faded to make way for something else. Perhaps the closest thing to compassion that he’s able to feel.

“What do you want me to say, exactly?” He asks, a slight bite to his words. “That I love you back?”

“No,” Frisk replies with a weak smile, shaking their head. “I know you don’t, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“You don’t make sense, you know,” the flower speaks again, his voice still quiet enough so that the others wouldn’t hear it. “You never have, all this time, and I don’t think I’ll ever understand you.”

A weak smile pulls at Frisk’s lips, as something akin to a laugh shakes their shoulder. “It’s not that hard,” they say, to which Flowey scowls. “We’re the same, if you think about it. You killed people, I did, too, and in the end, we’re both left here with terrifying memories that we never speak up about to anyone but each other.”

After the very first time Frisks speaks up about these ruthless murders ever since they left the underground, a silence lingers in the room, something that the child is rather used to when it comes to talking about _anything_ with Flowey. So truth be told, they don’t really expect an answer.

Except this time, Flowey does say something.

“You can’t say that.” His usually sharp tone has melted into something softer by now, even if the lack of soul can very much be felt in that hollow melody. “You have a soul. You killed the others because you were pushed to the edge. I killed the others because I was _bored_.”

Frisk leans back into their seat, their closed eyes still looking at the floor. “And you were pushed to do this, too,” they speak up once more, wrapping their arms around their knees. “By the torture of being trapped in a flower’s body, for centuries and centuries.”

Flowey pauses, his voice coming to them once again in a mumble. “Do you really think it’s a valid reason?”

Frisk sighs, tittering as they kick their legs in the air. “Nah,” they reply, crossing their arms. “But my reasons weren’t necessarily valid either.”

Frisk can’t deny that they love each and every person they’d met in the underground - they form some sort of family now, but sometimes, it’s just hard to be in their presence when all that goes through their mind is the sounds of their pleas for help or those of their bodies turning to dust under their knife. They can’t always be there for them the way they are there for Frisk.

Flowey somehow filled that void, and Frisk fell in love, just like that.

It can’t be worse than whatever happened in the underground.

“Hey, Frisk,” Flowey finally speaks up after a pause, his voice a little shaky. “I’m going to be honest with you, alright?”

“Okay,” the child mutters.

“I can’t love you. I’ll never be able to love you like you love me. I don’t feel _anything_ for you or for anyone else around here,” the flower speaks, like he’s listing off something. “And I hate it. I want to know what it’s like, because I completely forgot. I can’t even tell you that I’m sorry, because it’ll be a lie. Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Frisk speaks, an ever-growing smile spreading across their face.

“Stop smiling, you idiot,” Flowey hisses. “Anyway… if you really want an answer, there’s something I can tell you. I might not be able to feel love, but I’m still able to wish for things. So just… Trust me when I say that my wish is to stay here.” Frisk first thinks he’s stopping there, but it’s already enough for them. What they don’t expect is the trembling in Flowey’s voice when he speaks again.

“I want to stay here, with you,” he finally explains, drooping as he pronounces the word. “Nobody else. That’s all.”

That’s all.

That’s all Frisk needed to hear. They might not know what to reply, perhaps they’ll reply later - but they’re happy with this.

“Oh, and one other thing,” Flowey speaks again, his voice even quieter. “Thanks.”

“For what?” The child asks, raising their head.

“For loving me.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read it :') i hope this made some sense, it was kinda hard to put together how i saw their relationship in a word doc but in the end im glad i did it. its been uhh really important to me. Thank you


End file.
